


Whiskey Lullaby

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader is depressed, Suicide, based off of Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley, bucky's upset, sad everywhere, so is nat, tw suicide, wanda's pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N and Bucky return from a long mission and Y/N wants to propose to Natasha, when they get back to the room, everything crumbles from beneath them. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, SUICIDE, DO NOT READ IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader(implied), natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 50





	Whiskey Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You were excited, you were finally coming home after a long mission away from the compound, you had been gone for a little over a year and your only source of contact with Natasha was through letters “Come home and we’ll get started on that family” she whispered to you before you left, leaving you with one last kiss for the road before you boarded the quinjet with Bucky, him being your life long best friend after you guys got to know one another shortly after he joined.

“Hey, we’re almost home, Y/N” Bucky said, giving you a smile and jostling you from your thoughts, having been thinking over everything “Thank god, I love you Buck, but jeez I wanna see more people” you joked, earning a laugh from him as the quinjet finally landed “Think she’ll say yes?” You asked, fumbling with the ring you had gotten during your time away and looking at Bucky as he grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and you doing the same with yours “She’d be crazy not to” he said, ruffling your hair and giving you a smile before you guys headed off.

When you didn’t see Natasha waiting for you, you furrowed your brows but figured that she had not heard the announcement of your return, smiling and nearly skipping the whole way to yours and Natasha’s room “Y/N, wait” you heard Wanda call as you passed her, trying to stop you but you paid no heed as you opened the door to yours and Natasha’s room, freezing and dropping your bag when you saw the scene in front of you, Natasha half naked in bed with a similarly half naked Bruce “Y/N” Natasha said when she saw you, you squeezing your eyes shut and locking your jaw before you stormed off, storming past a guilty Wanda, she had tried to warn you, but she blamed herself for not trying hard enough.

**She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget**

The whole next few days consisted of you getting alcohol and drinking, wanting all the pain to go away, you’d given Natasha four years of your life and this is how she repaid you? What you didn’t know was that Natasha tried her damndest to find you again, she felt guilty for what she did, ignoring Wanda’s telling’s of her to back off and that you didn’t want her anymore after what she had done, which was both true and also not, you still loved her, but the pain was too much for you to handle.

**We watched him drink his pain away  
Little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind until the night**

As time went on, your drinking problem got worse, Wanda and Bucky tried their best to get you to feel better, Wanda’s heart breaking every time she found you passed out in your apartment from drinking the night before, she loved you and she wanted you to feel better, but why did it feel that she could never bring you that type of happiness?

Finally one night you had had enough, the drinking wasn’t helping you forget anymore, it only numbed you and you couldn’t take it anymore, you grabbed your phone and sent a message to Natasha telling her that you were sorry that you couldn’t be enough for her and that you hoped she was happy with Bruce, then you sent one to Bucky telling him that he was the best friend that anyone could ask for… Then there was Wanda… You told her that you loved her, but you couldn’t take it anymore and that you were sorry. You had wanted to be with her, but the pain that Natasha had left in your heart was too much.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
And the strength he had to get up off his knees**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

When Wanda got the message, she rushed to your apartment you had moved out to, finding Bucky already there trying to bust the door down with everything he had “Y/N! Please!” He shouted, giving it one more charge and managing to make it through, the door breaking off the hinges and stopping when he saw you on the ground, hearing Wanda give a scream when she saw you before he called an ambulance, pulling Wanda into a hug and trying to shield her from seeing your lifeless form on the ground, not able to fight the helplessness he was feeling, he was unable to save his best friend and that killed him.

**La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**

**The rumors flew  
But nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years  
She tried to hide the whiskey on her breathe**

When Natasha found out about your death, she couldn’t breathe, she dropped down to her knees and let out a sob, Wanda staring at her with no sympathy, knowing this was Natasha’s fault and she’d have to live with it “I told you not to go out with Bruce, but you didn’t listen… I hope you enjoy living with this” Wanda hissed, having wanted to kill her for it but she decided to just let her suffer with the consequences of her actions.

**She finally drank her pain away little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him of her mind  
Until the night**

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

A few months after your funeral, Natasha had slipped into her own form of depression, gone to drinking just like you had and tried to drown her sorrows and pain, until it didn’t work, Wanda hated her and she knew why, she loved you like Natasha had and she hated herself for it, maybe if she would’ve not done what she had done, you guys would still be happy and maybe of added Wanda to the mix, now she would never know.

After about two years, Natasha couldn’t handle it anymore, especially after Thanos wiped out half the earth, so when it was time for her and Clint to decide who would sacrifice themselves, she knew it’d have to be her “I won’t let you do it!” Clint shouted, looking at her as he held her hand, the two of them dangling off the edge of the cliff “Please, let me do this… Let me be with them” she begged, looking up at him and wanting her death to mean something, but also hoping to see you again, her waiting a moment before speaking up again “It’s okay” she said before she let go, seeing Clint’s sad face before she closed her eyes, hoping that you’d be there… Waiting for her.

**We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**


End file.
